


Some Really Short Paperhat Stories

by iamaturtle



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gore, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaturtle/pseuds/iamaturtle
Summary: Chapter 1: GoreChapter 2: ?
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Some Really Short Paperhat Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know.  
> I'm from Poland.  
> And my English is kinda... Uh... Yeah, I think 'uh' describes it pretty damn well.

Growling and loud, wet noises were heard outside of the room. The doctor, weirded out by a particular crunching sound, stepped back from the door. He was planning on showing his Boss his new invention, and just as he was about to knock, a huge need to vomit made him launch forward. He may like experimenting with corpses, yes, but the acidic-like odor coming from the Black Hat's office was just too much. He barely lifted his bag away from his mouth, and he could already feel his throat and nose burn, as the digesting juices started making their way out of his body. After a couple of seconds of emptying his stomach contents while making gross, gurgling noises, he stopped.   
Desperately trying to breathe, he tried to listen for more sounds to get the right idea about what was going on. Sometime later, probably five minutes or so, he'd decided to knock. He barely even lifted his arm to try again when a reply stunned him. 

'Enter.'

Still surprised by the sudden answer, he opened the door. He had to cover his mouth when he felt the nausea slowly creeping its' way back. 

The demon looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. He had a part of a small intestine in his lap. The thin membrane surrounding it dissolved as the green spit made contact with it. The eldritches' venom sizzled around, slowly melting away more of the mesentery, while the main organ was curled around his left arm. He flicked his snake-like tongue out, taking in the delicious smell of his scientists' fear. He smirked, showing his inner set of fangs, needle-like, neatly arranged at the front, covered in boiling, human blood mixed with the beings' saliva.

'Well, hello there, my dearest doctor.'

Said the monster, bringing the meaty treat up to his lips.

'Is something wrong? As much as I relish in certain human emotions, doctor, I also like peace and quiet while consuming my lunch.'

He bit down, blood from his chin slowly dripping down. He frowned. Despite his royal and elegant reputation, he sometimes was, how humans called it, a messy eater. At times, Flug thought that it was adorable how his Boss tried to look menacing while eating a mere lamb chop. Now, it was the total opposite. Flug was terrified. And the demon wasn't even trying.

'W-Well, sir. Y-You see-'


End file.
